


Im Baaaaaaaack

by queerSeth



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Not a Story, authors note, feel free to ignore, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerSeth/pseuds/queerSeth
Summary: Just a quick update on me and where I've been. Stories coming soon, though!





	Im Baaaaaaaack

Hey all! It's Seth.

Gosh, it's been a while. I logged in here as a joke, really. I forget most of this time of my life. I was 16 when I started this account, and I'm 22 now. A lot has changed since then. I've been in a relationship, I've moved out, I've gotten a job... Y'know, adult stuff,

Anyways, I logged on here because I failed nanowrimo. Failed is a strong word tbch. I wrote a lot and feel good about it, but I still didn't reach the goal. Today, amidst a bunch of depression and stress, I decided to write fanfic again. Especially since Elliot Page just came out as trans and uses he/they pronouns just like me! So that kinda inspired me to start writing again.

So I think Im going to start fresh. Thank you for your kind words on my old stories, and Im sorry I didn't see any of them sooner, but those stories are from a distant past that I dont feel connected to anymore. Going forward, I want to write what I care about now, and then maybe touch up and revisit some older works once I get back into a groove, so to speak.

Anyway thats all! Hope you guys dont mind this little update, see you in the next story where a certain violin transes her gender :)


End file.
